


心动

by Oriana16



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 豆T没有大三角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana16/pseuds/Oriana16





	心动

【1】

肖佳认识谢锐韬那天天气出奇的好，夜里星星很多。

满治宇领了个男生来后台，郑重其事的交到肖佳手里嘱咐“宝贝儿你跟着这个哥哥不要乱跑，我一会儿来找你”

肖佳还没反应过来，就被迫牵住了谢锐韬的手，手指白嫩细长但还是比他的手小了一号，男孩儿抬头眯着眼睛对他笑的一脸无公害，乖巧的点了点头。但在满治宇出了化妆间的一瞬间，男孩儿就蹦到镜子前打量自己今天的装扮“你这有酒吗？”

肖佳觉得对方未成年但也没所谓，毕竟是满治宇带过来的“洋酒喝的惯吗？”

“没问题”谢锐韬蹦蹦跳跳的到他面前，毛衣很大穿在他身上直晃，拿起酒瓶就灌了一大口，然后被呛得直吐舌头。

“第一次喝吧”肖佳坐在沙发上看着对方的模样忍不住笑了一下，拍拍身边的位置“不用那么急，满治宇这瓶酒还可以，你慢点喝”

三首歌的时间，肖佳和谢锐韬就你一杯我一杯的品完了满治宇最好的一瓶存酒，五首歌唱完满治宇回到后台，迎接他的是枕在肖佳大腿上睡觉的谢锐韬。

“你灌他干嘛？这是我妈同事的孩子又不是MB，这下完了我怎么和我妈交待？哎？这不是我的酒吗？我告诉你啊肖佳，你上星期存的那两瓶可都得归我”

“可算不闹腾了”肖佳轻轻摸了一下谢锐韬的头顶。

这人喝点酒就开始天南海北的瞎扯，没一会儿他就知道他叫谢锐韬，今年高二借读在H市最好的寄宿制学校，但他不爱读书，喜欢吃火锅喜欢玩吉他，吉他是满治宇教的，俩人很小就认识了，小时候他一挨欺负就去高年级找满治宇帮忙报仇，然后回家再各自挨揍···

“你把他领回家睡一宿，我今晚不方便带着他”

“啥？”肖佳这会儿回过神来了，却看见满治宇只留给了他一个搂着妞出门的背影。

自己喝了满治宇半瓶酒 ，身边这位未成年偏又生的白净惹人怜，不敢扔他在后台，只好认命的把谢锐韬扶起来。男孩儿瘦的一把骨头，挂在身上也不重，嘟囔了几句就乖乖靠在肩上跟着走了。肖佳伸手拦计程车的时候还有刚出酒吧的姑娘和他打招呼，然后看看挂在身上的谢锐韬再偷笑，笑的他浑身不舒服。

他在台上唱歌自我介绍都是JonyJ，满治宇笑他是要出道吗还起个艺名，肖佳讲出来混多几个名字傍身方便跑路。那时候还不想把出道成名这种事挂在嘴边，不是不敢是不想，唱歌只是单纯的愿望。肖佳把谢锐韬塞进车后座，自己去了副驾驶的位置。

刚才喝酒时谢锐韬问他名字，他回答的是“肖佳”。

谢锐韬一觉睡到了中午，醒来后除了头疼再有就是口干舌燥。肖佳听见隔壁房间有声音，放下吉他起身。靠在门框上看着满治宇床上小小的一团，缩在厚重的冬被里只露出个乱蓬蓬的小脑袋瓜。

“醒啦？”

“难受。”答非所问。

“所以说，小孩子不要酗酒”肖佳想起自己第一次醉酒大概也是这夫模样吧“我刚才查了一下好像蜂蜜水解酒，但家里没有蜂蜜，你起来喝点热水吧”

“喝热水？”谢锐韬半梦半醒中听到这么一句笑出声来 ，但嗓子实在痒的难受，只发出了嘶嘶哑哑的声音。裹着被子挣扎着坐起来，话也不说就仰头看着肖佳，最终还是肖佳认输，去厨房烧了半壶水亲自端了一杯到谢锐韬面前。

谢锐韬吸溜了一口热水后跟肖佳说“饿了”

满治宇回来的时候看见肖佳和谢锐韬在沙发上一边吃面一边看综艺，谢锐韬裹着自己的被子，上面还溅了几滴油。

“肖佳你也宿醉没醒吗？”

“啊？”

“你他么看电视乐成这个鸟样子？”满治宇觉得此时比压着谢锐韬给自己洗被罩更严重的事是确定肖佳的精神状态。

“这他么路人海选太好笑了，真的，老满你去参赛绝对秒杀全场”谢锐韬笑嘻嘻的回头对着满治宇比了个中指。

“小屁孩你皮痒了是不是，我给你老师打个电话说你喝酒，直到春节你都别想再出校门，还过周末？周末都待在宿舍背单词吧你”

“满治宇我告诉你，你敢给我们班主任打电话，我就给阿姨打电话告诉她你带我去酒吧，还跟姑娘在外面过夜，还···”

“那我就给叔叔打电话告诉他你躲在厕所里学人家抽烟，上次考试请病假说肚子疼都是装的···”

肖佳看着满治宇和谢锐韬吵架觉得这俩人可太有意思了，平日里光觉得自己的室友像个长不大的孩子，这会儿家里真塞了小男孩儿才发觉小巫见大巫。谢锐韬裹着被子站在沙发上俯视满治宇，吵架？根本没在怕的。

“你俩几岁啊？”谢锐韬为了躲避满治宇开始在沙发上乱蹦，在肖佳眼前一阵乱晃。

“切”

“切”

谢锐韬和满治宇不约而同的一起鄙视肖佳不懂他们兄弟情深的另类表达。

“肖佳你一会儿帮我把被罩洗一下哈，我送他回宿舍”满治宇决定立刻马上一刻不停的把谢锐韬送回学校“你衣服呢？”

“昨天放你唱歌那酒吧了”谢锐韬站在门前晃悠着胳膊满不在乎。

“穿上”肖佳不知道什么时候走了过来，长臂一伸就把人圈在了怀里，拿起满治宇的外套就套在了谢锐韬身上。

“老满你洗完被罩记得把茶几上的垃圾也扔一下”说完肖佳就搂着谢锐韬出门了。

【2】

肖佳突然收到一条好友申请，“你的男孩TT”。卡通头像总觉得莫名眼熟，嘴角上扬点了通过，通过之后却半天不见人说话。

圣诞节那天收到了小兔子送胡萝卜的表情包，元旦那天收到了一张站在路灯下笑的见牙不见眼的他拍，肖佳回复圣诞快乐，回复冬天快乐。

再见谢锐韬是快过年那会儿了，期末考试将将混过，被老妈嘱咐一定要带着满治宇一起回家过年，所以一放假就奉旨来酒吧乱晃。

谢锐韬坐在吧台边上晃着酒杯，有一句没一句的跟酒保套话，想知道满治宇的女朋友什么来路。突然舞池里就热闹起来了，或者说明显比刚才更热闹了。一回头，肖佳站在台上，两束橘黄色的追光照在身上，他手指通电他声音通磁，谢锐韬目不转睛的盯着台上的人，谢锐韬觉得这不是他认识的肖佳。

肖佳在台上唱歌的时候仿佛换了个人。

“很帅吧”满治宇不知什么时候过来坐在谢锐韬身边。

“哈？”谢锐韬听不清满治宇说啥，他现在满心满眼都是台上的肖佳。

“我说，肖佳今晚很帅吧”

“用你说”

满治宇后悔给谢锐韬介绍肖佳了，这小子之前的偶像一直是自己来着。五岁的时候缠着自己要棒棒糖，九岁的时候让自己帮忙写数学作业，十三岁的时候敲诈自己的零花钱给女孩儿送巧克力，现在十七岁了竟然说别的男生帅，满治宇能忍吗？满治宇不能忍。

“我跟你说，他这人只会讲冷笑话，完全是烂梗王，还···”

“啥？”

“我！说！肖！佳！这！个···”

“你大点声 ”

“算了算了”满治宇一仰头喝了一大口，旁边的谢锐韬连和他说话的时候眼睛都没离开过舞台。

肖佳不知道谢锐韬今天会来，还没进化妆室就看见一个身影直扑过来，本能的往旁边一闪，眼看那人要跌倒肖佳又拽了一把。过道里灯光很晃，人到眼前才看出来是谢锐韬，和上次见面没什么大变化，还是那么瘦，倒是头发挡眼睛了。

“肖佳肖佳”谢锐韬先是大力抱了一下肖佳，然后又晃着对方的胳膊整个人兴奋的不行“你唱歌的时候太帅了你知道吗？”

“知道啊”肖佳的迷弟何止谢锐韬一个，他早就习惯了来自身边人的青睐 ，何必在乎这样一个小孩儿 。

是的，肖佳把谢锐韬当小孩儿看，虽然他只比他晚出生了三年多一点的时间。

是谁说过“ 崇拜对男人来说 ，是一件不太能轻易发生的事。”谢锐韬觉得自己早就不是个小孩儿了，他是个男人了但他依然崇拜肖佳。十七岁之前他满脑子校花和吉他，遇见肖佳之后就不一样了。他突然想把头发留长，突然想学说唱，突然想和肖佳一起站在舞台上。他知道自己的吉他是什么水平，确切的说是知道满治宇什么水平，所以根本不指望着玩出什么名堂。好在他嗓子不错，旋律感很强，站上舞台哪怕只是自嗨也不怯场。

“肖佳你请我吃火锅吧”谢锐韬搂着肖佳又回头冲满治宇喊“叫上你的妞，咱去吃火锅吧”

肖佳连忙反手把人搂过来，手指放在谢锐韬的嘴唇上，低头靠近对方的耳朵“嘘，他才被甩没多久。”

谢锐韬没由来的骨头软了一下，他好像听见又好像没听见肖佳说话，只觉得耳边一热，痒痒的。

满治宇满脸不在乎的扑过来，搂着两个人往外走，谢锐韬这会儿才缓过神来闹着要吃最辣的火锅，九宫格才爽。满治宇看肖佳，肖佳表示都听谢锐韬的，反正是满治宇请客无所谓。

点餐的时候谢锐韬问肖佳要不要吃豆芽，然后旁边的满治宇就爆发出了山洪般的笑声，肖佳也忍不住跟着一起笑，笑过之后一脸严肃的问谢锐韬喜欢豆芽吗？

“喜欢呀”谢锐韬不明就里的点了点头。

“那你就是喜欢肖佳喽”满治宇喝了一大口冰啤酒有些兴奋的揶揄谢锐韬和肖佳“肖佳绰号豆芽，他之前贼几把瘦，跟你不相上下吧”

“你什么意思？我现在很胖吗？”肖佳伸腿踢了满治宇小腿一下。

“不胖不胖，我太瘦了，你这样刚刚好”谢锐韬现在完全是一副乖仔模样。

“宝贝儿那我胖吗？”

“一会儿无论我们喝的多醉你都记得找这个人埋单哈”谢锐韬懒得理满治宇的问题，笑嘻嘻的点了两份豆芽后把对方隆重介绍给了服务员。

临近过年，火锅店里依旧人声鼎沸，他们三个坐在靠窗的小桌子旁。外面不知什么时候飘起了小雪，路灯下轻舞飞扬。谢锐韬最先看见，闹着要出去拍张照片，话音刚落放下筷子就拿着手机就出去了，肖佳透过贴满彩色宣传字的玻璃看窗外的男孩儿蹦蹦跳跳，“真是快乐的小男孩儿”。从对面椅子上拿起外套出去给他，结果被强行拉着双人合影好几张。按谢锐韬的话说，他的相册里有一半都是满治宇的表情包，内存不足他要负很大得责任，所以满治宇只能负责拍照。拍完照回来满治宇又叫了半打啤酒，肖佳陪满治宇一杯接一杯，却不停给谢锐韬碗里夹肉，放话一会儿他俩倒了总得有一个叫车回家能说清楚住址的。

出火锅店时只有满治宇一个人喝的烂醉，肖佳脸红红的身体直打晃但脑筋还算清楚，结账时装模作样的对单子。

“死活找不到他钱包”谢锐韬在满治宇身上翻了半天最后得出结论“这人怕是就没带钱包出门吧”

“你不是要我请你吃火锅嘛”肖佳笑的时候格外温柔。鼻梁上的痣近在咫尺，谢锐韬很想伸出手摸一摸。

“那明天我请你看电影吧”谢锐韬没什么礼尚往来的概念，他就是单纯想和肖佳看场电影“不带他”

“行啊，贺岁档看什么都开心”

谢锐韬笑呵呵的应承着心想，和你看什么都开心。

【3】

谢锐韬个子不高人又非常瘦，撩起卫衣清晰可见的一扇排骨，脸颊上也一点肉都没有，眼睛笑起来细细弯弯，嘴唇很薄还有点抬头纹，他觉得自己长的太普通了，连下巴上最新冒的两颗痘都仿佛和考试前的位置一样。他看了看身边的满治宇，啧，这人真是长了张桃花脸，身材好穿衣打扮也在线。

“你挑完没啊，我是说送你个生日礼物又不是要把整个商场包下来，你不用一楼逛到四楼吧”

“放屁，一楼卖化妆品的，二楼都是我爸那个年纪的衣服，三楼一群小姑娘，我看你就是想下楼”谢锐韬表示早就看穿了满治宇的小心思。

“谢锐韬你明年十八老子就不管了，这是最后一次生日礼物”满治宇本想等谢锐韬十八的时候带他去做大保健来着。

“那我今年可得挑个贵的”谢锐韬满不在乎的继续挑，类似的话他大概说过一百八十遍了。

满治宇跟谢锐韬说过“这是我最后一个棒棒糖不能再给你了”，还说过“再教你弹吉他我妈就要把我轰出去了”，也说过“这是我最后一次带你来酒吧”，无奈这些话最后都不了了之。小时候的谢锐韬特别爱笑，无论满治宇多生气，只要谢锐韬拽着衣服袖子叫他哥哥，满治宇就会把自己的糖都给他，长大一点的谢锐韬还和小时候一样爱笑爱吃糖，不是没受过委屈挨过欺负，但他从不抱怨，不开心的时候就抿起嘴角，然后张开双臂等着满治宇走近再扑过去送对方一个大大的拥抱。

“你哪天走啊？”

“你死了了这条心吧，我不会带你提前回去的”

“叔叔见过你的纹身吗？”

“初五，我帮你买票”满治宇很绝望。

年三十的时候谢锐韬第一次和肖佳视频。早早吃完了年夜饭也被拉着给亲朋友拜过一圈的年，终于可以回屋坐在床上打游戏，一局结束北方的队友下线包饺子去了。谢锐韬才打开微信一一回复，手指在肖佳的头像上徘徊半天，最后问“在干嘛”，肖佳开了视频，谢锐韬立马并把手机靠近脸，好像这样就能更靠近一些。

“在看烟花”肖佳穿的不是很多。

“嘻嘻嘻”谢锐韬看着手机屏幕上一晃而过的绚烂夜空又变回肖佳的大半张脸不由自主的傻笑出声，然后对着手机开始抖肩“新年好呀新年好呀祝福肖佳新年好”

“新年快乐”肖佳笑的时候往后错了错身子，出镜半天才又对准镜头。

“新年快乐”谢锐韬郑重其事的说。

“小孩子早点睡才能长高啊”肖佳瞥见谢锐韬床头有一只超大的粉红豹。

“晚安”谢锐韬此时想取悦肖佳的心胜过了被叫小孩儿不快，他第一次如此郑重的和人道晚安，这一刻，好像有什么不一样了。

满治宇禁止谢锐韬进自己的房间，让他在肖佳的床和沙发中选一个，这还用选吗？谢锐韬之前过来都是睡满治宇那屋，这是头一次进肖佳的房间。深蓝色的床单，天蓝色的窗帘，桌子上竟然还有盆仙人掌，衣柜里的衣服放的很整齐，谢锐韬心想不会是别人帮忙收拾的吧，想到这再看肖佳的床，谢锐韬有点不舒服了，谁知道他都和谁在上面睡过。

“要不我还是睡沙发吧”谢锐韬换了睡衣站在满治宇门口可怜巴巴“他没回来我睡他的床是不是有点不太好？”

“我刚和豆芽说了，你安心睡吧 ，床比沙发舒服多了”

谢锐韬想不出理由反驳只好又回去肖佳的房间，内心小小的斗争了一下还是选择一头扑倒，用肖佳的被子把自己裹得严严实实。这夜他做了奇怪的梦，梦到最后有个声音问他喜欢肖佳吗？

白天的时候满治宇窝在房间里写歌，并一再重复“宝贝儿你再不写作业我就把你送回去”这种毫无力度的威胁，谢锐韬含着棒棒糖坐在沙发上尝试写题，一张卷子没做完就没了耐心，光脚跑进肖佳的房间里，随手拿起桌上的杂志乱翻整天，十分迫切的想了解他感兴趣的东西。晚上满治宇带谢锐韬去楼下吃饭，吃完饭在小区里走两圈说是遛狗，谢锐韬抢过钥匙就往家跑，把满治宇锁在外面求饶，但没多会儿门开了，肖佳带着行李和在楼道里暴走的满治宇一起进门了。

“豆芽我今晚跟你睡。”谢锐韬看见满治宇龇牙咧嘴的冲过来马上躲进肖佳的房间想都没想就甩出来这么一句。

“你怎么欺负小孩儿？”肖佳的飞机延误，在机场呆了几个小时本来倦怠的很，结果刚出电梯就看见满治宇仿佛五十年没见一样冲过来用力抱住自己，不用说也知道又是谢锐韬捣的鬼。

“？？？”满治宇一脸不可思议“谁？我欺负小孩儿？分明是他欺负我，肖佳你现在是站在他那边吗？”

“我去洗澡了”肖佳很少看见能让满治宇吃瘪的人，谢锐韬算是一个。

谢锐韬十七岁了，最多只亲过女孩儿柔软的嘴唇，但这会儿他满脑子淫邪杂念，仿佛梦境重现。肖佳就躺在他旁边不超过五厘米的地方，他平躺着睁大眼睛看天花板，睡不着又不敢来回翻身，不是考验这简直是煎熬。

“睡不着吗？”肖佳转过身来问谢锐韬，太累了甚至没睁开眼睛 。

“白天睡多了”谢锐韬两只手规矩的放在自己的肚皮上，腿也放的笔直摆出一副空姐的端庄姿态谎话连篇。

“还以为你一定要抱着粉红豹睡觉呢”肖佳说完笑了笑。

“那是我表妹的那天恰好放我床上而已”谢锐韬转过头着急解释。

太近了，此时此刻离肖佳太近了，面对近在咫尺的心上人谢锐韬突然鬼使神差的伸出手指摸了一下肖佳的鼻梁，意识到自己在干嘛后又缩回手，连忙转过身背对肖佳“睡了睡了”

“睡吧”肖佳翻身过去背对谢锐韬没说多余的一个字，谢锐韬有点庆幸又有点失落。

回来的第二天肖佳就拉着满治宇去酒吧了，这次不是去唱歌而是去喝酒 。灯光还是赤橙黄绿青蓝紫乱打一气，DJ的音乐一如既往燥到不得不嗨，三个人都下到舞池乱扭一气。谢锐韬初中那会儿学过一阵子街舞 ，这会儿只是晃肩也如鱼得水，很快引起了旁边人的目光，肖佳也和其他人一样看着他，谢锐韬跳的越发卖力笑的嘴角咧到耳朵。肖佳待了一会儿就回去喝酒看手机，满治宇拉着谢锐韬越跳越嗨，俨然已经和旁边的姑娘们打成一片。

肖佳再抬头看到的是满治宇连拉带拽几乎是用抱的方式把谢锐韬带回到桌边。

“这才多一会儿就挂彩了”肖佳凑过去看，还行伤的不算严重。

“回去吧 ”谢锐韬一直没说话，满治宇先开了口。

回家后肖佳拿出软膏，熟练的用手指给谢锐韬受伤的嘴角涂抹。

“你个小孩子就不该去酒吧。”

“我不是小孩子”谢锐韬没由来的心烦，身子往后一错躲开了肖佳的手指。

肖佳略微抬头对上谢锐韬不服气的眼神，一如既往温柔的笑了一下“好好好，不是小孩子。那说你笨总没错了吧，打不过就跑， 满治宇没教你吗？”

“肖佳”谢锐韬一把抓住对方再次伸过来的手指“做我男朋友吧。”

“···”肖佳愣了一下，随后抽出手指用力点了一下谢锐韬的额头“想什么呢？也没喝多少啊耍什么酒疯？”

谢锐韬在确定自己心意后想过一万种表白的方式，也设想过肖佳的同意或不同意，全然没想过是今天这种局面。被他婉转的拒绝不能更直白。

谢锐韬从沙发上起身，头也不回的走去满治宇的门口，手放在门把手后再次开口“肖佳，总有一天你会同意的” 

【4】

满治宇洗完澡出来就看到肖佳坐在沙发上对自己苦笑“今晚和我挤挤吧”。

肖佳从满治宇那听到了舞池故事的始末。两个人借着酒劲越跳越嗨，满治宇没忍住就开始到处瞎撩，结果好巧不巧撩了个有男朋友的，对方认出满治宇没讲什么，反倒是误以为谢锐韬是满治宇的MB，污言碎语的说了很多难听的话，谢锐韬哪受得了这个啊，上去就是一拳，再然后就打开了，对方人多势众满治宇只好把他赶紧往回带。肖佳没去细问对方到底说了什么，他想起谢锐韬刚才的眼神，悲伤又倔强，以及背对着自己的那句 “总有一天你会同意的。”谢锐韬讲这句话的时候肩膀都在颤，可声音却异常坚定。

肖佳早就意识到谢锐韬喜欢自己了，但他没想过会突然被一个未成年的小孩儿表白，他以为他会永远藏在心里最后不了了之，所以他尽可能的对谢锐韬好一点，再好一点。肖佳一直被很多人喜欢，男生女生的告白都收到过很多，对于他人的狂热肖佳一直保持着适当的距离，礼貌又有原则。但面对谢锐韬他却慌了，不知如何应答只能推脱于对方喝醉了，肖佳觉得自己有点卑鄙。

“豆芽，你明天帮我送他回学校吧，下周该开学了。”

“嗯...嗯？你呢？”

“我当然得去把昨晚的事解决一下，就让人白打了我宝贝儿？艹，嘴角都给打破了···”满治宇说着说着就要大半夜的开始联系人。

肖佳起的很早，甚至特意下楼买了早餐给谢锐韬，捎带着满治宇那份。三个人一起吃早饭，只有满治宇一个人唠唠叨叨，肖佳不住的看对面，谢锐韬从始至终一言不发。不是难为情被拒绝的尴尬，也不是不知道如何面对肖佳，他只是很难过。

送到学校后肖佳像上次一样抱了谢锐韬一下，拍拍后背笑着招呼他“快进去吧，好好上课。”

“肖佳，你不能这样抱我。”谢锐韬低头看着自己的脚尖半晌又突然抬头。

“你知道的，我喜欢你，你这样抱我我会误会，我会忍不住瞎想，想你为什么抱我？是喜欢我吗？不对，你不喜欢我，那你不喜欢我哪里呢？因为我是男孩儿？还是因为我年龄小？我到底哪里不好呢？我会想个没完没了的。”谢锐韬说这话时一直正视着肖佳，语气里听不出悲伤，眼睛里却盛满银河星碎般的笑意。

“T仔，不是你···”肖佳想伸出手摸摸谢锐韬的脑袋，伸到一半又讪讪的收回。

“拜拜我回去了。”谢锐韬没等肖佳把话说完就转身进了校门，附带一个大大的微笑，然后头也不回的跑回宿舍。

谢锐韬在学校里人缘不错，称兄道弟的哥们很多，即使是分手的前女友也会评价他是个nice boy，他嘴甜灵巧上课接话都是连带着老师也一起笑，就像是小太阳，永远有用不尽的能量，他兜里常揣着糖，提醒自己心情不好就吃一颗，跑回宿舍的路上他去超市一口气买了10包牛奶糖。

谢锐韬 按部就班的上课下课，教学楼，食堂，宿舍，篮球场四点一线的生活再次重复，像以前一样，物理还是不及格，打完球要喝冰可乐，偶尔在自习课睡觉，熄灯后在被子里玩手机游戏···可又好像有什么不一样了，他的朋友们说不出，他自己也说不出。直到那天在超市买不到常吃的牛奶糖，谢锐韬突然异常难过，然后是愤怒，再然后他一个人翘了课在操场跑圈，一圈又一圈，鞋带开了却怎么也系不上，只能颓唐的躺在塑胶跑道上大口大口喘气。

这些事肖佳当然不知道，满治宇更无从得知，他好久没收到谢锐韬的微信了，这人往常在食堂吃了好吃的鸡腿都会和他炫耀。

篮球赛打进决赛的时候，班主任通知可以邀请家人来观战助威，谢锐韬的家在千里之外，只好打电话给满治宇叫他打扮帅点来勾引小姑娘，他没想到肖佳会来。不，应该说是想过这个可能又暗自否决了这个可能，所以看到肖佳的一瞬间他满是惊喜。头发剃的非常短，可谢锐韬还是觉得他太好看了，深邃的眼眶高挺的鼻梁，皮肤也白嘴唇最诱人，能hold住圆寸的才是真帅哥，哎，忍不住感慨自己眼光真好。

满治宇呼噜呼噜谢锐韬束在发带外的长发“你这是学习到废寝忘食了吗？头发都不剪？”

“飘逸帅气”谢锐韬笑嘻嘻的对着俩人开玩笑，仿佛什么都没发生过。

“指不定想勾引哪个小姑娘呢吧！”

“嘻嘻嘻”

谢锐韬一直喜欢篮球，无奈受身高体重影响只得苦练球技，盖不了别人至少投篮得准吧。满治宇坐在场边给肖佳说小时候的谢锐韬，每天晚上拉着自己去小区的简陋篮球场练习，他比他早生了两年又人高马大，只用两分力就轻松完虐对方，但谢锐韬从没放弃过，他认准的事无论多难都会坚持。

谢锐韬每次投球后都会看向观众席，一边跑一边飞快的看一眼根本看不清什么，可他还是忍不住一再确认。其实肖佳也没有认真在看比赛，但他很认真的在看谢锐韬打球，眼睛一直跟着他满场跑，看他每一滴晶莹的汗水砸在地板上，看他奔跑起跳投篮大笑或懊恼。谢锐韬就像是一台焦点追踪仪，自动自觉吸引了肖佳全部的注意力。

满治宇接了电话要先走，嘱咐肖佳一定要看完整场球，并告诉他学校附近方圆百米哪家店最好吃一会儿可以犒劳谢锐韬。

临近比赛结束谢锐韬突然崴脚，被人抬到医务室。肖佳刚要给满治宇打电话，谢锐韬的手伸过来就把手机拿走了。直起身子搂过肖佳的脖子在他耳边说“嘘，我没事儿，骗人的。”

同学走后校医看了看也说没大碍，肖佳一颗心才算落地。

“你们都稳赢了还骗人干嘛？”剩一分半钟谢锐韬被抬下场，比分相差13分。

“骗我同学的，不想跟他们去庆祝，肖佳你请我吃烤鱼吧。”谢锐韬眼睛里闪着狡黠的光彩，肖佳只得再次认输。

全然没有几个月前的尴尬，谢锐韬一如既往笑到八颗牙齿晒太阳，胳膊搭在肖佳的肩上，一瘸一拐的从侧门偷偷溜出学校。最近一家烤鱼在离学校三条街的商业圈，肖佳想换地方怕商场人多撞到他，无奈谢锐韬就认准了这家。

酒足饭饱谢锐韬还是不想回学校，双手托着下巴问肖佳“没有礼物吗？我们赢了冠军哎！”

“想要什么？”

“想要你。”谢锐韬大笑。

“我妈应该暂时没想法把我送走。”肖佳觉得谢锐韬应该没事儿了也乐呵呵的跟他开玩笑。

“那···送我只猫吧，我都想好名字了，就叫豆芽。”

“哪养啊？你不会是要我和老满养着铲屎，然后你周末就过来撸猫吧。”肖佳顶多也就养颗仙人掌的生活态度。

“切”谢锐韬撅了一下嘴“那···那你送我个钥匙链吧，正好需要。”

肖佳的钥匙链是星巴克办卡送的，随手挂着一直用到现在，他正想问谢锐韬喜欢什么牌子时，就看见他把桌子上自己的钥匙链卸下来拿在手上晃了晃“这个就行。”

【5】

六月上旬满治宇又开始夜不归宿，在外面睡了半个月后他觉得可以把新女友介绍给大家了，顺带着还想给肖佳介绍个女朋友。没想到谢锐韬跳出来第一个反对，满治宇觉得自己就多余说这事，本来就只是微信上顺嘴一提，结果谢锐韬好端端上着课呢突然跑出来给他打电话。满治宇抱怨谢锐韬管的太宽，肖佳的空窗期都有一年多了自己这是助人为乐，还揶揄他是不是因为自己没给他介绍女朋友所以在嫉妒？谢锐韬内心操了一句大爷，然后语气平和的开始瞎掰，理论是他俩的女朋友要是认识肯定会相互攀比，接着摆事实讲道理，肖佳无论哪点都比满治宇强，最后被甩的肯定是满治宇。

挂断电话满治宇一脸迷茫，自己怎么就哪点都比不上肖佳了？

谢锐韬直到吃晚饭时还在想这通电话，突然意识到满治宇说肖佳的空窗期有一年多了，没记错的话他们去年才搬到这房子，那就代表着那张床只有肖佳，满治宇和自己睡过。忽略满治宇，那就是只有他自己和肖佳在上面睡过。想到这谢锐韬突然笑出声，心情大好请了宿舍所有人喝可乐。

“我成年之前你不许找别人。”

肖佳直到晚上才看到这条消息，一边忍不住笑一边摇摇头回复“那你成年后呢？”

肖佳的头像跳出来时，谢锐韬正在游戏里杀的激烈，看到这一句突然就红了脸，然后把头埋在枕头下嘻嘻嘻的笑。对床的男生骂他“谢锐韬你干嘛呢？装什么死啊？卧槽真死了！你他么神坑···”充耳不闻还是一个劲儿的笑，他想象着肖佳打这句话时的无奈和宠溺。这么回复那就是同意了啊，谢锐韬太开心了，他觉得至少成年之前肖佳都是自己的了。

恋爱这件事不是完全无规可循的，成年人的情感世界有约定俗成的暧昧规则，简单说是谁都不会捅破那层窗户纸，每一句貌似要点题的话后面都给自己留着退路，没有正儿八经的表白也很难出现直白的拒绝，用含糊不清的语气你来我往，直到其中一个人不想再继续了。大家之所以享受并无声遵循，除了不想承担责任却又想尝到甜头的心思外，也有怕因为误会了别人的心意最后自己跌份的自保心理。

谢锐韬不懂那么多推拉原则诱敌深入，他想肖佳了就发微信告诉他，他太喜欢肖佳了所以要告白求交往，有时会害怕自己的喜欢给对方带来什么不便，但更多的时候他无法藏住这份喜欢，他需要表达，他对肖佳的喜欢满的就快要溢出来了。谢锐韬按照自己的逻辑想着，即使有些告白他没办法接受，可知道有人喜欢自己还是挺开心的，那么肖佳对自己的表白应该也是开心的，那如果能让他开心一点又有什么不好呢。

满治宇今晚又去了新女友那里，肖佳一个人坐在沙发上摆弄手机，打打游戏刷刷微博，突然看到一句“真心不会因为说出口就变得不珍贵。”

肖佳和谢锐韬是同一天见到满治宇新女友的，暑假第三天。满治宇约肖佳和谢锐韬去海边，说是租个了小木屋可以烧烤住宿，理由有三：庆祝满治宇和新女友已经交往了一个月之久，庆祝肖佳清心寡欲了一年，庆祝谢锐韬的暑假只有十五天。

满治宇叨念完庆祝理由后肖佳和谢锐韬都并没有很想去海边了。

盛夏的海岸线，仿佛一个天然恋爱场景。虽然没有椰树和海鸥，但夏日里的丝丝清风吹过来都是甜甜的味道。满治宇的新女友漂亮又大方，在肖佳和谢锐韬面前全然没有扭捏之态，俩人一直狂撒狗粮。谢锐韬喜欢面前这个姑娘，喜欢她对待喜欢的人时的坦坦荡荡。

租了海滨浴场的烧烤架，没想到烧烤最拿手的竟然是满治宇，谢锐韬肖佳坐在一旁等着吃，女朋友忙前忙后的越帮越忙。经常烤好两串没等递过来就你一口我一口的和满治宇分了食物，最后谢锐韬看不下去直接点了烧烤等服务员送上桌。

“豆芽你可做个人吧 ，怎么只点自己爱吃的？”满治宇站在烧烤炉前表达不满，示意女朋友帮自己填上五串羊腰。

“嗯？”肖佳拿过单子看了一遍。

“就你话多，我帮你填上不就行了。”满治宇的女朋友观察能力一流，早就发现单子是谢锐韬填的了。

肖佳回到座位上一直看着谢锐韬没由来的笑。

“你干嘛？突然看上我了吗？”谢锐韬一边喝啤酒一边坐在高脚椅上晃荡着两条细腿。

“你怎么知道我爱吃什么？”

“有次老满说过啊”谢锐韬不在意的随口回答“我记忆力超好的。”

肖佳拿起自己那瓶酒碰了个杯，笑笑没说话。

“轮到我了，你知道我喜欢吃什么吗？”谢锐韬今天穿了件正红色的T恤，上面好几个怪兽的图案，张牙舞爪却又都是圆滚滚毛茸茸的。

“火锅”肖佳闭上眼睛回忆，第一次见面的场景突然就跳出来了，男孩儿躺在沙发里说“我最爱吃火锅了，九宫格，无辣不欢。”

“那火锅我爱吃什么？”

“羊肉”肖佳想起每次吃火锅，谢锐韬一落座就会先招呼三盘羊肉。

谢锐韬一直想成为肖佳生活中的一部分，殊不知他早就已经成为对方生活的一部分了。他没意识到，肖佳也没意识到。

喝完最后一瓶酒满治宇搂着女朋友沿海岸线遛弯，谢锐韬和肖佳随便找了块没有沙雕的地方坐下来继续吹风。肖佳解下自己系在腰间的格子衬衫递给谢锐韬枕，怕他那“飘逸帅气”的长发沾满沙子，谢锐韬倒也不客气，美滋滋的躺下后伸直手臂，骄傲又神气的拍了拍沙地，肖佳笑笑没说话，很默契的直接枕在了谢锐韬的胳膊上。

“肖佳~”谢锐韬念这两个字的时候惯有拖音“你真的空窗期一年了吗？”

“怎样？”肖佳正闭上眼睛听海浪的声音，突然听到谢锐韬这一句，用手肘怼了一下对方的腰。

“那你的床是不是只有我睡过啊？”

“我和老满都不会带姑娘回家”肖佳一下就明白了谢锐韬话里话外的重点。

谢锐韬嘻嘻嘻的笑着笑着突然起身，肖佳的脑袋失去依托砸在沙子里，猛地睁开眼就看到谢锐韬的脸近在咫尺。也不说话就只是一直盯着自己看，看得人呼吸一窒，慌忙把谢锐韬推开，背对着他坐起来调整呼吸。谢锐韬的下巴就在这时候悄悄放在了肖佳肩膀上，轻轻蹭了两下，肖佳僵硬了整个后背任他靠着。

谢锐韬慢悠悠的说他最近好像长高了一厘米，说女同桌追的电视剧迎来了大结局，说十五天假期有57张卷子要做，说商业街的咖啡店十点半准时打烊···看着灯光投射下两个人的影子，谢锐韬用手指在空气中一笔一笔的描画。

少年人的爱意 ，总是温柔又澎湃。

【6】

满治宇夜不归宿的生活状态成全了谢锐韬每天睡在满治宇房间和肖佳同居的愿望，睡到中午起床，下午完成五张卷子，晚上才能去酒吧听歌。从酒吧出来要么去看夜场电影要么去吃宵夜。两个人分享一杯酸奶，换着穿鞋，肖佳还教他骑摩托车，谢锐韬胆子很大没几天就敢晚上上路，他喜欢稍微快一点的速度，不是享受风揉过耳边，而是快一点再快一点，肖佳就会双手环住自己的腰。

谢锐韬很满意这样的生活，他甚至突然生出七老八十的感慨。火锅，音乐，再养只猫，加上肖佳，足够了。

一大早接到朋友电话，谢锐韬迷迷糊糊的听着，嗯嗯啊啊的应答，直到对方说要转学时才一下子精神了，急急忙忙套上T恤就要出门。临走前又跑去肖佳的房间，门也不敲直接进去，蹲在床边叫醒对方。

“我出去一下，不用等我吃午饭了。”阳光照在肖佳的手臂和肩膀上，细小的绒毛都清晰可见，软软的泛着夏日光泽。听到声音皱皱眉然后睁开眼睛，明显一副不够睡的模样。

没等肖佳回答谢锐韬就跑出门了，倒也不是多着急，只是怕在房间里多待一秒他会忍不住亲吻肖佳。他敢吗？他不敢。他想吗？太想了。

好兄弟明显是哭过了，红肿着眼睛坐在咖啡厅不住搅拌加了五块方糖的拿铁。见到谢锐韬顶着乱蓬蓬的头发坐在对面第一句就问“怎么办啊？我真的很喜欢她。”

“早恋被发现了吗？谁啊谁啊，我都不知道哎”谢锐韬拿过对方的咖啡灌了一大口差点没吐出来，这也太甜了吧。

“宋菲···”对面人还是一脸沮丧 。

“谁啊？几班的？都没听过哎···”谢锐韬新要的咖啡刚喝第一口就全喷了出来，他突然想起这个耳熟的名字是谁了。

宋菲，才来实习不久的化学老师。

肖佳直到出发去酒吧前都没见到谢锐韬，想打个电话问对方在哪，又暗自反省自己管太宽，那么大个人了还会丢了不成。收拾东西去唱歌，在台上总会忍不住往吧台看看，至始至终没等到他想见的人。

有点怅然若失，他今晚唱了一首新歌呢。

回家后看见谢锐韬坐在沙发上带着耳机听歌，没开灯不知在想什么，肖佳嘴角上扬。

“吃了吗？”肖佳过坐在谢锐韬身边，接过了对方分过来的一只耳机，里面是一首他没听过的歌，女中音唱着点点哀伤。

“怎么了？”肖佳看谢锐韬恹恹的不说话，伸出手摸了摸他的脑袋。

“肖佳，你前女友什么样啊？”

“哈？”肖佳没想到对方会问这个问题。

“嗯···你喜欢什么样的女孩儿啊？”谢锐韬抱着膝盖，盯着肖佳想得到一个答案。

“一眼就让我喜欢的吧，没什么固定类型啊”好脾气的给一个回答，但其实他也不知道自己喜欢什么类型，貌似没有任何硬性要求。爱情方面，他一向是喜欢就喜欢了，不问曾经不问以后。

“你交往过比你大的女生吗？”

“有啊，怎么了？” 

“没怎么啊，我也觉得和比自己大的人交往没怎么啊···”

其他人的感情生活对谢锐韬而言仿佛是另一个星球的事物，他没兴趣了解也不想知道，即便对肖佳也如此。之所以问这个问题，完全是因为自己最好的朋友要被转校了，他的老师女友已经停职。

“其实我们也没怎样啊···我就是喜欢她，她恰巧也喜欢我而已”十七岁的少年为了第一个喜欢的女孩儿在众目睽睽之下再次落泪“你知道的，我学习不好，化学一直不及格，她从不像其他人那样骂我，嫌我笨，总是很耐心的教我···T仔你知道吗？她对我笑，特别温柔那种，我不懂，她就一遍一遍的讲···其实都是我的错，我不应该没事儿就去找她，我不该偷偷跟在她后面，我不该吻她的，都是我的错，都怪我，和她一点关系都没有···她没引诱我，她没做过什么···”

谢锐韬再次低下头，声音低沉，尽量不带个人色彩的和肖佳讲叙述一场发生在身边的师生恋，一场还未来得及绽放就被掐死的爱情故事。他觉得悲伤，不是因为朋友要离开，而是悲伤为什么所有人都觉得这段恋情是错的，甚至连当事人都觉得自己做错了。

“十七岁的高中生和二十多岁的实习老师，其实没差很多啊，现在不是很多差十多岁二十多岁的人在一起大家还会说是真爱嘛，他们怎么就大逆不道，就天理不容，就十恶不赦了？”谢锐韬越说越激动，他不懂为什么师生恋仿佛比早恋严重一万倍。

“也没办法说对错吧，你换个角度想，如果是女孩儿和男老师呢，如果女孩儿吃亏了呢？”肖佳有点理解谢锐韬在悲伤什么，他在尝试安慰“师生恋这件事本来就不对等啊，一个还是心智未成熟的小孩儿呢，一个已经是有了一定阅历的大人了，不对等的···”

“那什么时候算心智成熟呢？十八岁成人礼吗？那十七岁零三百六十四天都不行吗？一夜就长大了？一个晚上？过个生日我就成熟了就懂事了吗？”谢锐韬提高了音量，咄咄逼人的质问肖佳，是在问师生恋，也是在问他自己

“···有些事情是没有办法一概而论的，每个人和每个人不一样，你朋友也不是说就···”

“你是不是也觉得我是小孩儿？觉得我对你的喜欢都是一时兴起？”

“T仔···”肖佳不知如何回答。

“为什么只有成年人才可以拥有爱情 ？我的喜欢就不是喜欢了吗？我的喜欢为什么因为年纪小就打了折扣呢？”谢锐韬一把扯掉耳机“肖佳，你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢啊，但喜欢和喜欢是不一样的”

“你是想说你对我的喜欢像是喜欢弟弟那种吗？我不想听，我和你说过了，我喜欢你，我要做你男朋友，我不是你弟弟。”谢锐韬一字一句说给肖佳听，说到后面几句其实没有怒气冲冲，也没有悲凉。他早就习惯了肖佳的沉默，嘻哈诗人自带的疏离感，是介于残忍和温柔中间的分隔值。

他是他蘸着白糖的处方，是近在眼前的汪洋。

他是他爱过的所有诗句，是一座沉默的岛屿。

“肖佳我可以亲你一下吗？”谢锐韬小心翼翼的询问，他双眼干涩，嘴唇干涸。

【7】

北方的夏夜依然酷热难当，密密匝匝的空气闷的谢锐韬喘不上气来，玄关的灯有气无力的亮着，这会儿房间里安静的能听见蚊虫滋扰，汗水不知什时候把T恤打湿，黏糊糊的贴在后背上。

谢锐韬连耳朵尖都红的快要烧起来了。

“你们俩干嘛呢？大晚上不开灯，抓蚊子啊。”满治宇在楼下的时候以为家里没人，刚一进门就看见沙发上杵着两个木头人吓得够呛。

“你怎么回来了？”肖佳先起身，灯光亮起的一瞬间他看见谢锐韬一闪而过擦脸的手。

“被女友踹了吧”谢锐韬冲过去接满治宇手里的东西。

“滚！”满治宇怼了谢锐韬一拳“你明天就该回学校了吧”

“哦”谢锐韬瘪着嘴不想承认十五天的假期过的如此之快。

晚上满治宇又和谢锐韬挤在一个床上，抱惯了女朋友香香软软的身体，对身边少年干瘪的身材很是不满“离我远点，又热又硌。”

“老满你怎么追到她的啊？”

“怎么？有喜欢的姑娘了？”满治宇转过身来，他好久没正儿八经的和谢锐韬聊天了，这些日子他过来就和肖佳呆一块，他自己忙着陪女朋友也没顾上他。

“嗯，有喜欢的人。”谢锐韬想着自己的回答应该不算骗人。

“有照片没？”

“眼睛很大高鼻梁薄嘴唇，平时有点酷酷的但笑起来却又很腼腆，很好看。”谢锐韬一边说一边闭上眼睛。

“有多喜欢啊？你可高三了啊。”满治宇难得正经一下。

“我不知道到底有多喜欢他，但如果是去见他我一定用跑的。”谢锐韬在自习课上偷瞄女同桌看的动画片，里面得小孩子是这样表达喜欢的。

十一连带着中秋节，学校只放四天，谢锐韬感慨高三没人权。的确，升上高三后，班级氛围莫名的紧张起来，随着后黑板的数字一天天变小，被霸占的体育课不再有人抱怨，宿舍里的小台灯熄的越来越晚，他也不再在自习课上睡觉了。收到满治宇电话是在27号，午休时间谢锐韬刚吃完饭往回走。

“十一回家吗？”

“就四天，懒得折腾，我去你那吃两顿好的就缓过来了”谢锐韬笑嘻嘻的站在宿舍楼下，阳光太晒，移步到树荫下。

“我和豆芽要出去一趟，没空招待你，你不回家那就在学校好好看书吧，回来后再带你吃好吃的。”电话另一头的满治宇已经坐在了开往临市的动车上。

“出去演出吗？我要去看！”如果问谢锐韬最喜欢肖佳的样子，舞台上唱歌的样子绝对能排进前三，他对他的喜欢里藏满了崇拜。

“有点别的事，挂了拜拜”这是满治宇第一次这么快的挂断谢锐韬电话 。

谢锐韬直觉有问题，但满治宇不想说那就怎么也问不出来的，他给肖佳发微信，对方一直没回，整个下午他都没心思上课，一直走神被老师叫起来罚站。晚自习时谢锐韬跑去厕所给肖佳打电话，没人接。

对面楼是高一的学弟学妹，没有强制晚自习，不时有三三两两的人从楼里出来，校园里的杨树叶子被风吹的哗啦啦不住作响，灰白色的石子路在篮球场那转个弯就看不见接下来的痕迹，再远处是校门口，更远的地方是肖佳的方向。谢锐韬叹口气，开始翻手机点进他的微博，关注列表一个一个的看，想找到任何一丝蛛丝马迹。翻来翻去还是了无头绪，谢锐韬从裤子口袋里拿出一包烟，熟练的点上，长吸一口吐出白色的烟雾消散在已经有了些许凉意的风中 。抬头看看，被教学楼挡住的是半枚明亮的弯月，斜斜的挂在天空边缘，像是谢锐韬的心，悬着。

尼古丁渗入心肺，是火焰与烟丝在接吻。

谢锐韬又开始孜孜不倦的翻起满治宇的微博，终于发现一丝端倪。

十一月初的时候谢锐韬才又联系满治宇，说是期中考试元气大伤需要补补，也不管对方的回答，挂断电话就走去地铁站。节假日的交通工具总是人潮涌动，谢锐韬背着书包挤在拥挤的人群中，突然有点开心因为又要见到肖佳了，也有点担心不知道他走出来没。

肖佳的社交媒体一个多月没更新了，自己发过去的冷笑话多数都石沉大海，偶尔收到一句“早点睡觉”。谢锐韬不知道离开的人在肖佳心里是怎样特别的存在，但他从满治宇那了解到俩人应该认识很多年了，肖佳最开始也是和对方一起来这里，满治宇回忆他第一次见到那个男生的时候是冬天，对方穿很少，卫衣外面敞开穿一件皮衣，摩托骑的飞快。

秋季渐走渐远，狂吹不停的风在宣告冬夜就要来临，谢锐韬磨蹭到很晚才到满治宇家，一进门就自动自觉坐在了空调正下方，他很怕冷。

“外面这么冷啊”肖佳笑着招呼谢锐韬“别出去吃了，叫外卖吧。”

一如往常，像是从没事情发生。 

再见肖佳的瞬间，谢锐韬仿佛闻到一丝汪洋的潮气，安静又汹涌着淡淡的悲伤，风吹波浪吞没梦境。谢锐韬今晚睡得很好，躺在床上很快就睡着了，睡前好像听到老满絮絮叨叨，他没心思听，他看见肖佳了，虽然比以往沉默了一点，但比他想象中好很多。

周六的夜晚按照惯例应该要在酒吧度过的，但肖佳回来后就没再去唱歌，他写的第一首歌只有那个离开的人听过。谢锐韬和肖佳两个安静的坐在吧台看台下的人为满治宇尖叫，原来这人唱歌的时候也很有魅力。

满治宇的女朋友坐在谢锐韬旁边，凑近问他“今晚你带他回去吧，放我和老满出去happy一夜好不好？”

这个他是指肖佳。葬礼上肖佳一滴眼泪都没掉，满治宇总怕他心里郁结想不开几乎是寸步不离的看着，女朋友吃醋“就差没一起睡了！”

是为了躲避黑暗才发明了灯光吧，谢锐韬暗自揣测着爱迪生的初衷，可现在在明晃晃的光线中，肖佳近在手边，他却觉得看不清对方，还不如黑暗中那一夜离对方更近一些。

推开酒吧的木门，整个城市扑面而来，斑斓艳丽的霓虹，川流不息的车灯，以及满地看不见的星光。谢锐韬和肖佳并肩走在凌晨的街头，冷风一寸一寸吹过肌肤，夜班车从身边飞驰而过，车上的人都恹恹欲睡。

“肖佳，去吃夜宵吧”谢锐韬提议。

“好啊，要吃什么？”

“喝砂锅粥吧，太冷了！”谢锐韬夸张的抱抱肩膀然后裂开嘴笑嘻嘻。

肖佳见状一只手把对方搂过来问“暖和点没？”

谢锐韬恨不得这一刻时间静止。

小店里没什么人，下夜班的情侣打包一份带走回家，只有他们两个坐在冰凉的椅子上等待。柜台上有台样式老旧的电视机，播放着年纪比谢锐韬还大的老牌港剧。两个人面对面吸溜着热乎乎的粥，喂饱肚子后人都会开心一点。受店家影响，两个人又在便利店买了一打啤酒打算回去找部港片看。

92年的《家有喜事》，黄百鸣张国荣和周星驰饰演常家三兄弟，吴君如是黄百鸣失而复得的黄脸婆，男子气十足的毛舜筠是张国荣的欢喜冤家，那会儿还被叫做花瓶的张曼玉是花花公子周星驰最后的情归之人。贺岁片拍的搞笑夸张，肖佳和谢锐韬两个在沙发上乐的前仰后合。

电影结尾处周星驰给吴君如点了一首歌，间奏刚一起来，肖佳的笑容突然凝固，拿啤酒的手指不由自主的暗暗发力。

“怎么了？”

“他特喜欢这首歌来着，我当时还笑他老派···”肖佳知道消息的时候是在半夜，一个朋友打来电话说他半夜和人飙车出了事故。

少年时好像人人都不怕死，同学间胡闹经常会叫着要对方“去死”，但我们都知道那不是真心实意。青春期的男孩子非常钟爱热血两个字，为兄弟义不容辞，也爱胡乱帮喜欢的女孩儿出头，甚至路过一只猫咪卡在树上都会自愿爬上去解救。摩托是跟对方学的，趁夜偷偷骑家长的车出去，所有事情都一定要违背大人的意愿才更有意义。肖佳的青春期一直少不了的那个身影，现在是永远的少年了。

“之后你在心里和他说过话吗？”电影还在继续，谢锐韬仿佛看到了肖佳眼角一闪而过的泪光。 

“说过。”

“说了什么？”

“我问他···你好吗？”啪嗒一声，大颗的泪滴掉在啤酒罐上。他几乎咬破了嘴唇，目的只是为了止住悲伤。

知道死亡，和经历它，是不一样的。

死是一件没有办法的是，除了忍受，没有别的办法。

肖佳转身走近浴室，打开淋浴头，无力的靠着墙壁坐在下面，眼泪混在里面看不见。谢锐韬把电视音量调大，然后直挺挺的坐在沙发上把结尾看完，然后才起身走去浴室。他看见肖佳把头埋在膝盖上，他听见压抑的哭声，哽在喉咙里吐不出来，肩膀一直在不停颤抖，完全不像往日舞台上意气风发的歌手。再往前推几年，肖佳也只是个少年时，身边有一个身影几乎形影不离，那会儿的少年活的姿彩飞扬，连眼泪都是宝藏，至少不必躲躲藏藏。不知从什么时候开始，肖佳就适应了成年人的身份，活的越来越谨慎，连嘴角的弧度都可以自觉调整。

见惯了强悍与稳妥，他的这点儿软弱几乎让人感激。

谢锐韬靠门而站，微微躬着腰，从没见过这样的肖佳，并不觉得失望。他十分想上前抱抱肖佳，可最后只是走上前关掉淋浴，拿大大的浴巾盖在肖佳头上“洗澡都不记得脱衣服，你是喝多了吗？”

【8】 

回到学校的谢锐韬开始了无休无止的模拟考试，但他现在完全不觉得高三很累，以照顾考生心理健康为由和肖佳每晚视频，和他念叨念叨当天哪位老师发神经，食堂又做了什么黑暗料理，肖佳一直乐呵呵的听他碎碎念，偶尔也讲自己最近创作了什么新的歌曲，还没写完但可以先哼一段给谢锐韬听。

宿舍人虽然已经对谢锐韬每晚坐在床上傻乐半小时这件事习以为常，但偶尔还是要吐槽他像只猫在发春，并逼他交出小野猫照片，这个时候谢锐韬就会给对方飞快的晃一眼自己的手机“我哥我哥，说相声的，特逗。”

肖佳听到谢锐韬对别人提起自己是哥哥的称号，也忍不住逗他“弟弟今晚睡前有乖乖喝牛奶吗？”然后两个人又会哥哥来弟弟去的再聊十分钟。

可能是高三的学习压力太大，老师们都已经自动自觉不管学生早恋了，看到男生女生偷偷牵手也只会咳嗽一下算作警告，班主任讲“还没早恋的就等考试结束再开始吧，正在恋爱的最近不要吵架更不要分手。”

高三生的人生中似乎只有三件紧要的事，考试考试和考试。

平安夜那天谢锐韬收到了苹果橙子围巾巧克力，还有几个女生的告白，委婉表示自己已经有了喜欢的人，可对方还是把礼物硬塞进怀里就跑开了。视频播过来时谢锐韬正在拆巧克力分给宿舍的人，肖佳明知故问哪来这么大一盒巧克力，刚剥开一颗要吃的谢锐韬立马放下手里的巧克力，不好意思的挠挠头，讲是从同学那抢的，肖佳一听就笑了，他一笑谢锐韬就更不好意思了，虽然他并不知道自己在害羞什么。

“受欢迎不是挺好的嘛，干嘛说谎？”酒吧这几天都在做节日促销，来来去去人很多，肖佳很难才找到一块人少的地方和谢锐韬视频。

“她硬塞给我的，我真没想要···”谢锐韬索性把剩下的巧克力拿去隔壁宿舍分了个干净。

“都分掉了啊？”肖佳看着手机里的谢锐韬分完巧克力又顺手拿起一个牛奶棒棒糖，到底是有多爱吃甜啊。

“明天圣诞节了！ ”谢锐韬一边吃糖一边靠着墙壁傻笑“要送我圣诞礼物吗？”

天色铁一样寒灰，似乎在酝酿着一场大雪，呼气都是白雾。在校门口等快递的谢锐韬不住的搓手取暖，连外套都没穿就直接跑下楼了。收到快递直接拆开，是一瓶叫不上名字的香水，喷出来闻一下，是熟悉的味道。谢锐韬腹诽肖佳真没创意 ，送人礼物都不会重新挑选一个，却还是又喷了一点，像他就在身旁。

肖佳洗个澡出来的功夫发现谢锐韬给他播了很多次视频。

“生日快乐！”接通视频肖佳看到谢锐韬笑嘻嘻的一张脸“哎，我是第一个吗？”

“嗯？”肖佳一怔“是吧。”

“本来打算十二点准时和你讲生日快乐的，但你一直没接视频”谢锐韬看见肖佳脖子上的毛巾“洗澡去了吗？”

“嗯”肖佳笑笑，又凑近屏幕一些。他周围的人没人会在乎零点祝福这种仪式感，只有谢锐韬会提前五分钟开始一遍一遍不厌其烦的找他，只为按时按点做第一个祝福他生日的人。

“打算怎么庆祝啊？”谢锐韬在楼梯口已经呆了十多分钟了，宿舍的人都睡了他不知道肖佳什么时候会回复，只好一直站在楼梯口玩手机。

“老满应该安排好了吧，估计就是大家伙聚一聚喝个痛快呗”肖佳已经很多年没收到过生日惊喜了，年复一年大家的生日都是聚会的理由。

“豆芽，你送个愿望给我吧。”

“好啊。什么愿望？”肖佳想都没想就答应了。

“过生日的人不是可以许三个愿望嘛，你分一个给我，我要祈求期末考试顺顺利利啊”谢锐韬最近一次模拟考成绩其实还不错，他只是借口不想让肖佳知道。

“说出来就不灵了”肖佳也跟着他胡闹“三个愿望都送你吧，随便你许哪次考试，反正我又不会切蛋糕。”

“嘻嘻嘻”谢锐韬难掩高兴“不用不用，一个就够，我二月份过生日还可以许三个呢。”

“嗯，二月份会记得送你生日礼物”肖佳发现他已经来来回回换了好几次手拿手机了“冷了吧，快回去睡觉吧。”

谢锐韬很识相的没有在28号晚上继续跟肖佳视频，只是中午给满治宇打电话嘱咐，无论喝了多少喝到多晚都一定要回家，两个人一起回家。满治宇回了句“真他么啰嗦。”就挂断了电话。

谢锐韬今晚乖乖洗漱早早睡觉，却在睡梦中接到了肖佳的视频，迷迷糊糊还没完全醒过来就下意识的赶紧接通，围着被子靠在墙看视频里的卤蛋。

“我和老满安全到家了，”肖佳和衣趴在床上支着下巴和谢锐韬说话，显然是刚到家。接连喝了三摊这会儿脸红红的，声音比往常更低沉了一些，只是眼睛一直眯着笑闪着光亮。

“这都四点多了。”谢锐韬小声抱怨。

“是吗？”肖佳看看窗外乌漆墨黑的一片“那你快点睡吧。”呼吸里带着黏糊糊的醉意，笑容比往常更温柔。

“哎哎哎我又没说困”谢锐韬声音提高了几分贝“其实是你自己喝太多这会儿想睡觉了吧。”

“那要我唱首歌哄你睡觉吗？”肖佳靠着墙壁坐起来，晃晃头对着谢锐韬笑。

“好了好了我睡了”谢锐韬匆匆挂断视频，搂着手机躲在被里大口喘气，再也睡不着了。

终于考完了最后一科，满治宇接谢锐韬一起回家过年，没见到肖佳他有点失落。视频里撒娇不知道什么时候能再见到对方，说不定要等到明年了，肖佳笑着讲下次他想他的时候就会见到啦。成年前的最后一个假期，冬天似乎让光阴变得短暂， 谢锐韬每天都懒洋洋的赖在被子里不想起床，只剩下最基本的生物本能，吃饭睡觉上厕所，想肖佳。

“刚才差一点就抱到你了，我再多睡一会儿。”“小公猫发情了吗？等2号哥带你去做大保健！再！忍！忍！”“滚！”肖佳看着手机屏幕上谢锐韬三分钟前发的微博和满治宇的回复忍不住笑。

谢锐韬要过生日了，肖佳早就知道，早在自己生日前一天就知道了。他请他吃火锅喝酸奶看电影，被抢走用了很多年一钱不值的钥匙链，教他骑摩托车半夜兜风，送他自己用过很多瓶的香水，每晚视频听他讲又被物理老师骂与被其他班完全不认识的女同学告白···他了解谢锐韬吗？有一点点了解吧，可还是不知道可以送什么生日礼物。

生日前夜肖佳本想学着谢锐韬的样子大半夜播视频过去，又觉得幼稚，正犹豫呢谢锐韬的视频请求就过来了。

“肖佳”谢锐韬的床上依然放着表妹的粉红豹。

“生日快乐”肖佳看了看时间，提前了半个多小时。

“还没到呢！你这也太提前了”谢锐韬噘嘴表示不满。

“好好好，那等十二点我再和你说”肖佳把手机放下突然就走开了。

“人呢？人呢？”谢锐韬面对屏幕里突如其来的天花板有点不适应。

“呶，给你先看一眼生日礼物”肖佳再次出现在屏幕里时怀里抱着一只小猫。

“我的吗？你送我的吗？”谢锐韬兴奋的大叫起来。

“嗯，你的豆芽。”肖佳把手机固定好，抓起猫咪爪子冲着屏幕那头摇摇晃晃算是小豆芽和小谢打过招呼。

“嘻嘻嘻”谢锐韬一直笑一直重复一直笑“我的豆芽嘻嘻嘻”

过完年谢锐韬甚至来不及通知满治宇就以学业为重的理由打飞的直奔肖佳的住所。 

“礼物在哪？我的豆芽呢？”谢锐韬一进门难掩见到肖佳的兴奋却还是伸出手耍起小男孩儿的骄纵。

“我就在这呢啊。”肖佳说完这句难免有些脸红，冲着谢锐韬不好意思的笑。

“那你以后都归我了吗？”谢锐韬上前一步抬头直视肖佳的眼睛，从不放过任何一次口头占便宜的机会。

“喵”小猫自动自觉走到谢锐韬脚边。

“豆芽”谢锐韬赶紧抱起来“豆芽豆芽，你好小啊，我要把你养胖。”

肖佳有点后悔顺着谢锐韬的意思起这个名字了。 

满治宇对于家里突然多了一只猫倒是没什么意见，毕竟这猫基本把他当空气，最黏谢锐韬其次肖佳，女朋友都比自己待遇好。开学前一晚满治宇以唱新歌 为名强行将谢锐韬进行了人猫分离，他在台上唱所谓新歌，他女朋友突然凑过来和肖佳谢锐韬两个一起喝酒，看了一眼就问“在一起了？”

谢锐韬呛了一口啤酒，惊慌失措的连连摇头“没有没有没有···”，反倒是肖佳伸手过来搂住谢锐韬的肩膀笑眯眯不说话。

“啧，这么好追啊，早知道我当年努努力追你好了！”

“你的话，应该没戏。”肖佳拿起啤酒和满治宇的女朋友撞杯，两个人哈哈大笑然后仰头喝酒，留谢锐韬愣愣的害羞。谢锐韬这人是典型的窝里横，面对肖佳他可以不屈不挠硬撩，但只要有第三人在场他就马上害羞。

“也不知道你喜欢他什么？”

“大概是很可爱吧”肖佳揉了揉谢锐韬的头发“有趣，和他待在一起永远不会没话聊，虽然是个小孩子却很酷。”

“很酷？”

“是啊，因为他一直很坦荡。喜欢就理直气壮的去争取，对自己的心从不躲躲藏藏，这大概就是他的人生态度吧，我觉得很酷。你知道的我早就···”

“豆芽你刚才是说我可爱吗？”谢锐韬这会儿突然反应过来了，转头问肖佳。

“啊？谁说你可爱？你说的吗？哎，你这个人呐不能又看上老满又看上他弟弟啊···”

“是哦，小谢你太可爱了，来，给姐姐香一个！”放下酒杯作势就要凑过来亲谢锐韬，肖佳又搂着不让了。

满治宇照例跟着女友回家，谢锐韬一边踢着石子一边蹦蹦跳跳的走路，时不时低头沉思好像在思考什么重要的事。果然一进家门就开始连珠炮似的发问。

“肖佳我听见你说我可爱了，还说我很酷来着，我都听见了。你刚才是不是承认喜欢我了啊？是我以为的那种喜欢吧，是和我喜欢你一样的那种喜欢吧，哎你喜欢我就直说啊，快求我做你男朋友，我说不定会答应哦，肖佳我跟你讲哦，像我这种又年轻又好看性格还很好的人可不是常常有哦，你要是喜欢我就赶紧···”

“可爱又很酷的男朋友，饿了没？要吃宵夜吗？ ”肖佳笑着问了一句，算是回答。

谢锐韬楞了一下，然后开始脸红，再然后忍不住咧嘴笑，有些兴奋的用手捂住嘴巴，仿佛不相信似的看肖佳，对方就只是笑。他从没看过谢锐韬如此害羞的样子，也从没看过谢锐韬如此开心的样子。

他和他喜欢过的男孩儿女孩儿都不一样，有人是精致无暇的白月光，有人是惑人心弦的红玫瑰，其他人的美他都看在眼里，只有谢锐韬是莽莽撞撞闯进他心里的，带着露出一排小白牙的笑容和幼稚又无畏的倔强。

“肖佳”谢锐韬叫完名字又忍不住笑“你靠近点。”

“嗯，不想换个称呼吗？”肖佳侧过脸指指耳朵，等着谢锐韬跟他说悄悄话。

其实谢锐韬没什么悄悄话要讲，他心里的话早就讲给这个人听了，用嘴巴讲过一千遍，用神眼讲过一万遍。他猛的凑上去亲了肖佳一下，说是亲但其实就是很快速的撞了一下肖佳的嘴角，别说什么味道，怕是连形状都没描绘清楚。他还是有点不敢相信这个男人刚刚说喜欢自己，他喜欢的人是自己。

“宝贝儿”肖佳第一次这么叫谢锐韬，然后趁对方没反应过来的时候就亲了上去，当然不是谢锐韬那种浅尝辄止。

肖佳凑上前的时候习惯性闭上眼睛 ，再睁开发现谢锐韬一直瞪着眼睛看他，不主动也不配合，傻愣愣的一动不动。

“乖，把眼睛闭上”肖佳用左手捂住谢锐韬的眼睛，轻轻的将对方推在沙发上，他甚至能感觉到到对方的睫毛在掌心一颤一颤的。将舌头推进对方的嘴里，舌尖顺着牙齿打转。谢锐韬努力调整节奏想适应肖佳的亲吻甚至想掌握主动权，但他神经发麻大脑当机。很早很早之前就在想象肖佳的嘴唇是什么味道，是烟草的味道吗？是草莓酸奶的味道吗？是大白兔奶糖的味道吗？谢锐韬这会儿没时间辨别他只觉得呼吸快不够用了。

肖佳从唇角吻到下巴，顺着向下在谢锐韬的喉结出打转，舔的谢锐韬痒痒的又不敢动。卫衣宽大，轻轻侧过脸颊便将整条肩颈线露了出来，细细密密的吻从锁骨延伸到肩膀，肖佳甚至轻轻咬了一小口，抬眼看见对方紧闭着眼睛连耳朵都红的滴血，亲吻就又突然移到了耳边，轻轻亲一下耳垂，用略微有些沙哑的声音呼气“甜的”。右手顺着宽大的卫衣伸进去，谢锐韬的身体很烫因为紧张整个僵住了，手指一直紧紧抓着身后的沙发坐垫。

肖佳突然觉得自己太过了，想起身却反被对方一把搂住脖子。

谢锐韬隐约知道要发生什么却又不甚明了，有些畏惧更多的是期待，他本想着不管了豁出去了，所以身体早大脑一步做出了挽留，却在睁开眼睛看到肖佳面庞的一瞬间发觉，不是豁出去了，是他想要这个人。

“哥哥”谢锐韬第一次这样当面叫肖佳。

肖佳失控。


End file.
